Old Friends
by Little-Mario
Summary: Bella is visiting old family friends, Joyce and Buffy Summers, with her mom Renee during Spring break. What she doesn't know is that Sunnydale is full of vampires, more specifically one that doesn't have a soul and is Buffy's "something." Turns out there's a reason why girls go to the bathroom in packs! Set in season 2. Oneshot.


**Thanks for clicking on this story to read out of the others! I wrote this really late at night (aka really early in the morning) so if it's awful I apologize, haha! I don't own the characters. This is my first Buffy fic, so it's probably not the best, but we all need to start somewhere! The final word count: 3,014.**

* * *

Bella Swan had known Buffy Summers all her life pretty much. Their mothers being college roommates made it kind of expected for them to interact with each other. Bella had never really liked the other girl after they started fourth grade, the year that Buffy started cheerleading, not that she ever said that out loud. They had been the best of friends before that— Bella's only friend really. Eventually she thought Buffy to be too shallow, but around the time of the Summers' split Buffy seemed to mature. Bella kind of figured that would happen, since it happened to Bella when she was much younger, and while she was glad that the older girl was growing up, she felt bad that it happened from her parents fighting and moving from LA to Sunnydale.

The actions that happened before Buffy left LA, i.e. the gymnasium she _set on fire_ , made Bella consider talking to Joyce about getting Buffy into counseling. Bella herself had been to plenty of those during her elementary days. Renee had told her that she needed to have a friend to talk about things with so her emotions wouldn't be all pent up. Also because Bella, well, she was too mature for kids her age. She was, as her mother told her, "thirteen going on thirty-five, baby, and don't you wear it well!" Bottom line, Bella had no friends. She stuck to the books in the library and the occasional conversation she would get from someone hoping that she'd help them with their homework. (Bella honestly liked books far more than people. They gave her information on anything she wanted, told her amazing stories, and didn't say snide remarks about her clothes like the other girls in Phoenix did.)

Buffy and Bella only really had to see each other during summer break. Renee would rent out the house for the summer, and then they'd pack up and head to California to visit Joyce and Buffy. This time, however, was spring break and Renee was clamoring to see Joyce to tell her all about her latest boy-toy, Phil. Bella felt like that this guy was going to be different for her mother. He was younger, which was good since Renee needed someone who could keep up with her, but while he was younger he was still responsible. He had two jobs as a high school coach and a minor league baseball player. He could definitely take care of Bella's harebrained mother; remember to pay the bills and all.

The ride to Joyce and Buffy was full of Renee talking about her wanting to go whitewater rafting over the summer with Bella and Phil— she was calling it a "family trip" already. Bella thought it nice that her mother was thinking about this guy in the long term, but she couldn't bring herself to agree with her mother on calling it a _family_ trip. It was just another potential trip to her.

"Have you looked up the rates for it yet, Renee?" Bella asked her mother, already knowing that she hadn't but still going through the motions.

"Well, not exactly, but I'm going to once we get to Joyce's place. Maybe she and Buffy could join us! Oh it would be so fun, wouldn't it Bella?"

Bella wasn't quite sure that "fun" was the right word. It'd certainly be an adventure though, but it was always an adventure with her mother. She was just glad that this trip idea was only whitewater rafting. If it was skydiving she was going to have to put her foot down. Bella liked being on solid ground and not jumping out of moving planes thank you very much. Sometimes Bella felt like she'd get worry lines, wrinkles, and gray hairs pretty soon because of her mother.

After a couple pit stops (getting gas, food, and having bathroom breaks), about eight hours later when the sun was starting to go down they made it into Sunnydale. Renee pulled into 1630 Revello Drive and quickly parked the car, bolting to the house to see her old friend. It left Bella with the bags, which wouldn't have been so bad if Bella weren't so goddamn clumsy. Seriously, Bella tripped and fell getting out of the stupid car. Her feet just got all tripped up over themselves, _nothing like what happens to Buffy_ , Bella thought to herself. She was slightly jealous over the blonde girl; Buffy never tripped up.

And speak of the devil, the seventeen-year-old girl came out of the house to help with the bags. Bella noticed Buffy look around a bit before turning her back, and she looked like she could use a good night's sleep. Hoping that Buffy hadn't gotten with the wrong crowd again, but knowing not saying anything would be smarter, Bella kept her mouth shut apart from a quiet "if you need to talk let me know."

"You'll be in my room like always," Bella nodded before setting her bag on the inflatable mattress on the floor. "I'm going to the Bronze with Willow and Xander later, I'll take you with."

"The Bronze?"

"A club,"

"I don't know," Bella shrunk in on herself a bit. "I just got in, maybe having a quiet night . . ."

"Bella, you need to get out of your shell at some point. You're letting your life pass you by." Buffy moved towards her closet and pulled out a dress that was black and short before handing it to Bella. "Take it, you're coming whether you like it or not. I told Willow about you earlier anyways and she wants to talk books."

Perking up a bit at the prospect of talking about literature and what not, Bella took the dress with minimal fuss. Buffy also gave Bella a bracelet with a cross on it, since it was all the rage apparently. Pretty soon, which felt like a long time for Bella since the conversation topics, while light, were stilted with Buffy, it was time to leave for the club.

Bella made it perfectly clear that she would not be dancing. She decided to be the designated table holder. Willow would help her with that while they talked about books. She wondered briefly if Willow enjoyed the classics.

Since Buffy didn't have a car or license, and Bella only had her permit, they walked over to the Bronze. It was in a part of town that made Bella stick close to Buffy. Two was better than one and all that. Buffy looked relaxed but Bella could tell that she was alert, ready for anything that may pose as a threat to them. This was especially so when they passed dark alley ways. Bella knew minimal amounts of self-defense since her father was a police chief in a small town and wanted his daughter to be able to protect herself since she lived in a big city. Bella also had pepper spray in her jacket pocket it was at the ready in her hand.

Soon enough they got to the club and bypassed the cover charge, which was nice. Bella didn't want to pay for a place she didn't really want to go to. Buffy quickly spotted her friends in the dim (she would say moody since the music sounded like a slow dark alternative style) club; a quirky redhead and a slightly dorky looking brunette. Buffy's taste in friends sure had changed, Bella thought to herself. Last time she visited Buffy's friends were majority blonde, like one brunette, cheerleaders. It was nice that Buffy had mellowed a bit with her friends.

"Hey guys," Buffy smiled and sat down at one of the free chairs.

"Buffster," the guy, Xander, smiled. "Please tell Willow that it is spring break and therefore studying should not be happening."

"Hey," she drew out, "I can't help it! I have to be on top of my work, I'm teaching Ms. Calender's class still, you know."  
"You're teaching a class?" Willow nodded, "What happened to the teacher and sub?"

The threesome's faces fell and Bella knew that she asked the wrong question. "She was murdered, not sure why they can't find a sub though."

Buffy was the one who quietly answered Bella and there was a tinge of _something_ in her voice that Bella couldn't quite decipher. She wasn't sure if Buffy liked or didn't like the woman. Something happened between the two though, that was clear to Bella.

Buffy and Xander eventually went out to the floor while Bella and Willow talked books, computers, and oddly enough magic. Bella's mom had given her a crystal to wear to "clear her aura" and Willow had commented on it. There was an increasing amount of magic shops and dabblers in the area apparently.

"I could show you a spell for protection if you want." Willow's shoulders went up with her eyebrows and smile.

Bella thought that Willow was really sweet, and obviously very smart. The pair looked onto the dance floor where Buffy was dancing way better than Xander was, that boy didn't have a care about dancing like a spaz. Girls were fleeing the area around him.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom," Bella told Willow. "I'll be right back."

Willow nodded and Bella took off to where she thought the restroom to be. She dodged bodies and drunks to get to the bathroom but someone stopped her. It was an older guy, good looking, with dark hair. He gave her an easy smile and Bella looked behind her before realizing that it was for her.

"Hey, you know Buffy right?"

"Yeah, are you a friend of hers or something?" He chuckled.

"Or something. What about you?"

"Oh, uh, our moms were college roommates, so I've known her my whole life really." Bella didn't know why she was talking to the guy. She _really_ had to go to the bathroom. "Look I really need to go, if you want to see Buffy she's on the dance floor."

Bella then maneuvered herself around the mystery guy and went into the women's restroom. When Bella was done the guy was still there leaning against the wall. She wasn't sure why. If he was Buffy's "something" he should be over with her. An uneasy feeling suddenly hit the pit of her stomach. She tried to avoid the guy, but he stopped her. Suddenly he moved and all she knew was darkness.

* * *

Bella woke up bound to a chair. "Something" was smiling when she looked around in a panic. It seemed like an old factory or something. She didn't like his smile. _What the fuck has Buffy gotten herself into? Was she really in a gang like some people thought?_

"Oh," a platinum blonde guy with a British accent came, well wheeled, in. "Little Bit is awake now. Angel, just get it done and over with and leave the girl for The Slayer to find. You spend far too much time on her in my opinion, mate."

 _So the guy's name is Angel. That seems like a mistake for his name. The guy kidnapped her, he's no angel. And The Slayer? That sounded dangerous._ It really didn't sound like a good thing to Bella. She kept quiet and hoped that she could get more information if she was as quiet as a mouse or something.

"That lacks finesse, _mate_ ," Angel mocked.

Her hope was dashed when Angel walked right up to her and got close to her neck. Was he sniffing her? That was not normal. Of course, this whole situation was not normal. She knew she should've just stayed in with some Emily Brontë and tea. She told Buffy. Bella's eyes watered up a bit, she wondered if Buffy and her friends were looking for her. While she hoped that they were, she also hoped that they weren't. These people were not in their right mind living or just hanging around abandoned factories and kidnapping people. She didn't want Buffy and her friends in danger. Maybe they'd call the police when she didn't come back?

Bella felt a sudden pain in her neck and let out surprised gasp of pain. She could feel the pull of her blood leaving her and this Angel guy swallowing. She wanted to faint. Or hurl. Or both. His lips left her neck and he cut himself, bringing her mouth to the bloody wound. She gagged and spluttered but then he closed her nose with one hand and held her head to the wound with the other. She had to swallow the coppery liquid. She got a few mouthfuls of his blood before he let up and she got to breath, and you know, gag some more.

"I can't wait until Buffy gets her present." Angel laughed. The blonde in the wheelchair rolled his eyes.

Bella's mouth opened before she could stop herself, "what?"

"Don't worry. You're just gonna give my little Lover a message." And then he put his hands on either side of her head.

She flinched as one hand caressed her cheek before going back to where he first placed it. He twisted quickly and before Bella could make a sound, she knew no more.

Bella next awoke in a dark cramped place, and she freaked out. She banged and clawed through the pain. Cracks created by her fists made dirt fall through, this only made her more frantic. It took her what felt like forever to get out. She took a breath of fresh air and looked first to her trashed hands (bloody, ripped open, and full of splinters) before she saw that Angel was waiting for her with a delicious smelling person in a wrinkled suit. A growling from her chest erupted. This guy killed her, but he had the thing she wanted. She was full of conflicted feelings of who she wanted to kill more: the guy who murdered her and gave her an undead life or the guy in his arms.

"You'll get the man when you agree to give Buffy a little hello for me."

"Fine! Whatever! Just hand him over! I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Angel tossed the guy over to Bella and she followed her instincts by ripping into his throat, draining him of the lifeblood that flowed through his veins. Dropping the guy where he was Angel smirked. Bella couldn't find it in her to care about the body. Her hands started to heal. "So, what was that message?"

"Angel sends his love."

"Alright, but first thing's first, where the hell do I go from here?" Angel laughed and gave Bella her directions.

She made it to Buffy's house in decent time; she felt the power in her step. She didn't feel weak or like she would trip up at any moment. She wasn't only going to Buffy's to give Angel's message; she wanted her books and clothes. She didn't particularly feel like walking around in a dirty formal black dress. She climbed up the tree onto the roof and looked into the room. Buffy was on her bed, looking at a paper. She knocked on the window. Buffy's eyes widened and she flew to the window, she opened it and Bella tried to get in but found she couldn't.

"What are you doing here? You're dead!" That wasn't really news to Bella— she kind of figured it out once she _clawed her way out of her casket_.

"Yeah I figured that one when I had to dig myself out of my own grave. Now, I have a message for you from your Angel." Buffy stiffened up. "He sends his love or whatever. Now that _that_ is done with, hand me my bag and books. I kind of want to get out of these nasty clothes. And who decided to bury me in this dress? It's hideous."

"What? Bella, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Your, as he put it, Lover breaking my neck after forcing me to drink his blood. Now hurry up Buffy and hand me my shit. I don't think you really want to see Renee freaking out about you talking to her dead daughter."

Conflicting emotions crossed Buffy's face, "Right. Look, if you get the hell out of Sunnydale and stay away from my family and friends I'll get you your stuff and let you live."

"Let me live? What are you talking about?" Bella was confused, but did notice that there was an air of danger around Buffy that Bella never really felt before.

"I'm a vampire slayer. I slay you and everyone like you. You know . . . demons and what not."

Bella nodded, "So, since Angel never explained this to me, I'm assuming all the Hollywood stories and myths are true." It was Buffy's turn to nod. "To think we used to pretend to be the creature I now am when we were kids."

"I'll get you some stuff. Your mom took some of your things and hasn't stopped clinging and crying. Mom's pretty upset too, knowing you since a baby and all." She swallowed.

"Just get me a change of clothes and a couple books, nothing too noticeable, I'll be out of your hair as soon as you get me the stuff."

Buffy got Bella a backpack full of clothes and books. She put it out the window and Bella smiled at Buffy. "Thanks, it was nice knowing you and nice of you not to kill me. By the way, I like your new friends. I thought they were pretty cool before I died."

Bella smiled, turned and then jumped off the roof. She walked a few houses down before putting the hotwiring information she found in a book she had read in a library once while waiting for her mom after school to good use. Maybe she'd go travel somewhere in Europe. She always wanted to go to England. First, however, she wanted to find Angel to get some money off the guy. Maybe she'd talk to Wheels about places to visit. They owed her, after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, they make me super happy to hear what you guys think :)**


End file.
